como yo no hay otra igual
by anna carolina
Summary: esta es una hitiria totalmente inventada una niña llega a la casa asakura pero resulta que es la gemela de anna y en la casa se harma un pleito veanlo y no olviden poner review


Como ella no hay otra igual  
  
Este fanfic es totalmente inventado y en este fanfic me ayudo una amiga ana lucia y carolina (mis tocayas) Espero que les guste y dejen sus review  
  
Era una mañana como siempre anna con sus gritos de querer desayunar Cuando yoh salio a correr mientras que en la mansión asakura ..  
  
Anna: manta!!!  
  
Manta: si anna voy a salir a caminar voy a tardar un poco  
  
Anna: si anna  
  
Anna: quiero que este lista para la comida  
  
Mientras que con yoh se encuentra a anna:.choca con anna  
  
Yoh : hola anna  
  
hanna: ¿??.. quien eres tu  
  
yoh: ¿???? Ana te sientes bien soy yoh  
  
hanna: yoh?  
  
Yoh: si. tu prometido  
  
Hanna: tu prometido??? Estas loco  
  
Yoh: o_0  
  
Hanna: que quieres no te conozco  
  
Yoh: ven vamos a casa  
  
Hanna: pero no te conozco  
  
Yoh: solo necesitas descanso es todo  
  
Hanna: pero .  
  
Yoh: vamos ven..  
  
Mientras en la mansión asakura  
  
Yoh: ya llegamos  
  
Manta: llegamos????anna que no ibas a caminar y porque traes un vestido rojo si traes uno negro  
  
Hanna: de que me hablan? Me llamo hanna  
  
Manta: te sientes bien anna?  
  
Hanna: que no me llamo anna soy hanna  
  
Manta: ahora tu que traes te bautizaste el nombre de hanna?((a esta loca se la safo un tornillo esta mas loca que el pajaro loco))  
  
Hanna: como te llamas?  
  
Manta: soy manta. que te pasa anna. hasa me dices enano cabezon  
  
Hanna. Enano cabezon? Hahahaha . yo nunca insulto a las personas odio insultarlas  
  
Yoh/manta: o_0  
  
Hao: ya llege  
  
Hanna en cuanto vio a hao se enamoro y se quedo mirando un rato a hao Manta le dio 3 codazos a yoh para que viera a hanna (anna supuestamente)  
  
Hao. Anna que me ves?  
  
Hanna. No .no no na-na-da  
  
Hanna en cuanto vio los platos sucios se ofrecio a lavarlos  
  
Hanna: miren los platos estan sucios voy a lavarlos  
  
Yoh. Pero anna  
  
Hanna: no se preocupen yo les are la cena  
  
Yoh/manta/hao:?????? Se le safo un tornillo  
  
Hanna. Voy a ir comprar las cosas para la cena  
  
Yoh. Anna.  
  
Hanna: no me llamo anna ..me llamo hanna  
  
Yoh: ((si ella insiste)) hanna  
  
Después cuando llega anna  
  
Anna: chicos tengo hambre manta sirve la cena  
  
Manta. pero tu dijiste que la ibas hacer tu  
  
Yoh. Hanna  
  
Anna: yoh que te pasa soy anna  
  
Yoh: o pues no que eras hanna  
  
Anna. Cuando dije eso ¿?  
  
Yoh: antes de que salie..que no ibas por las cosas para hacer la cena  
  
Anna: yo? Ay yoh por favor y ya hazme la cena tengo hambre! Voy al patio ahortita regreso  
  
Anna se fue atrás del patio en eso llega hanna  
  
Hanna: ya llege Yoh/manta/hao::?????  
  
Hao:que no estabas afuera  
  
Hanna por ver a hao  
  
Hanna: yoo. si pero ahorita les preparo la cena (minutos después antes de que venga anna) Lo siento pero hoy no dormire aquí discúlpenme Manta. Que raro .  
  
Hanna se va corriendo  
  
Al dia siguiente ya que todos desayunan anna se va a caminar 10 minutos depuse llega hanna, yoh salio a correr y manta esta en su casa  
  
Solo esta hanna y hao  
  
Hanna: hola hay alguien aquí??  
  
Hao. Pasa  
  
Hanna: No hay nadie  
  
Hanna ve que no hay nadie y se va de nuevo pero diente que alguien le agarra la mano  
  
Hao. Anna ..  
  
Hanna: ((o pues que soy anna, ya que)) si?  
  
Hao: queria preguntarte que tiene yoh que no tenga yo  
  
Hanna: de que me hablas  
  
Hao: tu sabes a lo que me refiero  
  
En eso hao le agarra la cintura y la acerca hacia el  
  
Hao: porque no podemos intentarlo por unos 3 dias digamos Hanna: hao yo.  
  
En eso hao acerca sus labios hasta chocar con los de hanna  
  
Hanna le gusto y le sige el beso hasta que llega yoh  
  
Yoh: anna . porque?  
  
Yoh se va corriendo a su cuerto  
  
Hanna: yoh escucha  
  
Yoh: que quieres anna  
  
Hanna: esque creo que yo. estoy . enamorada de hao  
  
Yoh: que????!!!!!!!!. ana somos prometidos no me puedes hacer esto  
  
Hanna. Lo siento yoh  
  
Yoh: vete.  
  
Hanna: yoh.  
  
Yoh te dije que te fueras!!!  
  
Hanna sin decir nada se fue Cuando llega anna  
  
Hao llega y la abraza por detrás y la voltea y le da un beso  
  
Hao: entonces que dices?  
  
Anna. De que ma hablas  
  
Hao: de intentarlo 3 dias  
  
Anna: intentar que?  
  
Hao: ser novios  
  
Anna le da una cachetada anna tenia muchas ganas de abrazar a yoh (por que quien sabe)  
  
Anna en cuanto ve a yoh va y lo abraza  
  
Yoh: suéltame  
  
Anna: que te pasa por que me contestas asi?  
  
Yoh: todavía lo preguntas depuse dde que te vi besandote con hao  
  
Anna. Pero yoh yo nunca he besado . esto e como si tuviera otra yo  
  
Yoh. Pues si parace no se que estas tramando pero a cada rato estas de muy amable y luego estas de enojona con nosotros, de repente vienes con un vestido negro y otro rojo  
  
Anna: ¿???  
  
Horo len pilika y tamao iban caminando cuando se encuentran a hanna llorando  
  
Todos: hola hanna  
  
Hanna. Quienes son udtedes  
  
Horo: tus amigos  
  
Hanna no los conozco  
  
Len: por fin te cambiaste de vestido  
  
Hanna: gracias  
  
Todos:?????  
  
Pilika: escuche mal o la señorita ana dijo "gracias"  
  
Mas tarde hanna fue a casa de yoh  
  
Hanna entro al cuarto de yoh  
  
Yoh. Que haces qui  
  
hanna :vine a disculparme  
  
yoh: para que disculparte para seguir jugando conmigo  
  
hanna: esta bien si no me quieres me ire  
  
a yoh no le importo pero de repente le agarro la mano a hanna y le dio un beso en los labios  
  
Al dia siguiente hanna se fue a disculpar con yoh pero cuando hanna estaba dando la vuelta para entrar a la mansión asakura al mismo tiempo que hanna estaba dando la vuelta anna tambien y las dos quedaron frente a frente se quedaron boca abierta  
  
Yoh: oye anna adonde..no puede ser  
  
Hao estaba atrás de yoh  
  
Hao/ yoh: anna tiene una hemana gemela???????  
  
Manta: no puede ser eso es imposible  
  
Hanna: tu eres.  
  
Anna: tu has de ser hanna  
  
Hanna.. si  
  
Anna:Todo este tiempo tuve una gemela y nunca lo supe  
  
Hanna: conrazon a mi me decian anna  
  
Anna. Y ami me decian hanna  
  
Yoh: osea que bese a hanna y no a anna???  
  
Anna:yoh!!!  
  
Yoh: losiento anna pense que eras tu  
  
Manta: ya entiendo con razon veiamos a anna con vestido negro y luego con el rojo y de repente se portaba mal y de repente buena Yoh: entonces me enoje a lo puro tonto porque vi a hanna besándose con hao  
  
Manta: oye hanna porque no te quedas  
  
Hanna: pues.. yo ..esta bien  
  
Anna: bueno vamos a cenar manta preparame la cena ¡!!  
  
Hanna: por favor tansiquiera Ya que estaban entrando yoh estaba platicando con anna:  
  
Yoh: anna lo siento  
  
Anna: no importa  
  
Yoh: aunque. deberias de ser como tu hermana  
  
Anna: yoh!!. disculpame pero recuerda no confundirme con hanna y.  
  
Las palabras de anna fueron interrumpidas por un beso  
  
Mientras que hanna iba entrando a la casa en eso hao le agarra el brazo  
  
Hao: anna queria preguntarte que.si tu..tu me gustas mucho .y pues. te queria pedir que si querias ser mi novia  
  
Hao fue interrumpido por un beso de hanna  
  
Hanna: ahora ya sabes tu respuesta. Hao. Se alegro por ese si .  
  
Y nadie vivio infeliz todos  
  
Espero que les haya gustado ya me canse si hay alguna queja o algo dejen sus review porfa o escríbanme caro_creazygirl597@hotmail.com 


End file.
